Godric Fūma
Background Information Killed by Eito Fuma and Keldran Fuma (Indirectly) Personality & Behavior Godric is known for his overall brash and blunt nature when it comes to everyone BUT his family and those he cares for. Is normally stubborn with his own beliefs and views on subjects. Even though being a clan leader requires him to have quite a extroverted life style his is more introverted and dislikes the company of people in general. Appearance (See the picture to your right) Abilities Piasu chikyū: (Piercing Earth) Godric's famed giant Glaive. Piasu chikyu Ninjutsu: Godric is fairly adept in Ninjutsu it isn't his strongest suit by any means but he could surely launch overwhelming attacks if he wishes to and use his earth release fairly easily. Physical Attributes: Godric in other words is literal considered a god in close quarters combat. Known as God Hand by those in his clan and around the village due to his usage of hand to hand combat. Being able to fight Minotaur's with his bare hands and actually 1 punch them into KO also for a man who wears full steel armor he can move almost like someone who has none so imagine if he had to take it off his person. Also even though he seems like guy that is only made for brawn he is actually extremely smart a brilliant strategist who has proven himself in the past. His reaction time is probably what he is most proud for having split second synapses response times. He is able to maintain a high level of combat for days without tiring completely out. Summon: Minotaurosu (Minotaur) His summon going by the name '''Blade Strider '''was 7ft tall and weight around 375 pounds of raw muscle apart of the Minotaur realm in Godric's younger years he had a hard time choosing a summon that would make sense with his body type as well as his personality. His father at the time recommended a bull at the time as a sort of joke to spite him for his head strong and stubborn nature. But from that thought it lead into the ancient stories of a sort of bull that stood on two feet that resembled humans just with more animalistic features. So eventually he got to a place within his life were he was confident to challenge there realm to obtain a contract and friendship. After finishing what they called the "Spear Gauntlet" Which was essentially a tournament were the person fought against continuous contenders until there was none left. Godric was easily dispatching most of the Minotaurs that were being thrown at him with only his fists not even using jutsu or his Glaive. Until Blade Strider their champion came out of the arena gate with both his thick swords (As displayed below) Made of an alloy only known in their realm but it was able to survive an flying swallow augmented earth spear Glaive attack with all of his might. Meaning it has to be near past diamond or more in overall toughness. Godric and this Minotaur fought for 27 hours overall until Godric finally landed a decisive chest strike with his bare fist. He finally won the gauntlet but instead of taking the summon with the Minotaur king he instead asked Blade Strider to become his summon through a mutual respect of each others strength and power. So over they years they become training partners and battle partners at least for serious encounters. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki